Drown
by LittleMissStark
Summary: FemToni/Steve. Graphic rape. She may have been drowning but they were her life boat and she couldn't ask for a better boat. Even if at times she felt like jumping. Toni gets sexually assaulted at one of her Galas. The tabloids shown it as an affair. But Steve knows it's not. Once he and the rest of the avengers find out the truth, they do what they do best. Avenge.
1. Chapter 1

"And for the love of God, no offensive jokes Toni. Last time you said the wrong joke to the wrong person and it took months to settle that law suit. I don't want to do it again." Pepper scolded her long time best friend, Toni Stark. They were ready to head into the latest Gala, not even out of the limo yet. Toni was putting on extra lip gloss before rolling her eyes at Pepper, putting her mirror and gloss away. "For once I would like it if you trusted me." "For once it would be nice to not have to settle a law suit over a joke." "It was worth it." Pepper face palmed. "Just...behave yourself." Toni smirked, smoothing out her small red dress, her dark hair flowing over her shoulder. "No promises." Pepper sighed before getting out, keeping the door open for Toni who got out, waving and smiling. Happy got in back of them, keeping a good watch out for anyone daring to hurt .

Once inside she went right to the bar, ordering a martini. She felt her phone go off in her little hand bag. She smiled seeing Steve's caller ID. She picked up. "Why hello my love." She heard Steve laugh lightly on the other side. "How's your Gala going?" "Oh you know how it is." "Boring and fancy?" "Yep. You know me too well." She grinned, taking her drink. "I'll let you get back to whatever it is you do there. Be careful." She smiled. "Oh Babe, I'm always careful. Love you to." She hung up, putting her phone away. It was a few hours into it and she was well mingled into the crowd. Both Pepper and Happy had lost track of her, as they do most of the time, she was a hard one to catch up with and keep up with. Toni was busy talking with someone who was considering merging with her company when she felt someone gently touch her shoulder. " ?" She turned, smiling. "Yes?" The man was charming, young and Toni, if she were single would have targeted him as one of her many one night stands. He smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Jason King of King Appliances, Perhaps you've heard of me?" She smiled. "Of corse. Whats that jingle you use?"she smirked, he chuckled.

"I'd like to talk to you, privately, I'd like you to seriously consider merging with my company." Toni smiled politely. "For a face like that,Of corse," She started to lead him toward the entrance, most people were either out on the dance floor out near the entrance talking. The entrance had very little people. She started to walk to a sofa that was tucked in a cornor when suddenly he grabbed her around her waist, a gun that was hidden in his sleeve now on her back. She tensed, trying to remain calm for all the cameras that were around. He whispered in her ear. "Your gonna lead us outside. It's gonna look like just another one night stand then I'm gonna take you somewhere. Start fighting, I pull this trigger. Got it?" She swallowed, nodding.

He kept the gun hidden in his suit sleeve, making it appear his hand was on the small of her back as she started to walk out the door, her arms around him, trying to smile to the cameras, trying to fight off the fear. Fear of dying, fear of Steve and Pepper and everyone leaving her when they see these pictures. She could already hear them in her head, yelling there disappointment. Once they were further away from some people, he took control, leading her to his car. He unlocked it, smirking to some cameras as she got in, quickly hiding his hidden gun as he walked around to the drivers side. Cameras were flashing everywhere. It wasn't until the car moved away from the buzzing people that her tears started falling. She swallowed. "What do you want? I can give you anything. Money, people, lawyers, you name it-" "Shut up stark. I don't want any of that." He now had the gun in his hand again as he drove, pointed to her. She was trembling. He continued. "What I want is for a piece of this sweet ass. I've been trying to get into your pants for years, I've been to nearly every Gala and every charity event and you still have barely looked my way! God, you fucking whore!" He raised the butt of the gun, punching her with it, her head hitting the car window in the process.

She cried out in pain but it died almost as soon as it came out of her mouth as she started going in-between consciousness from the blow. Her head lolling with the movement of the car. It was obvious she was trying to gain some sense back. He smirked, parking in a very dark alley way. The only light shining coming from her arc reactor in her chest. He got out, pulling her out roughly once he got around to passenger side. He gripped her arm, yanking her out and pinning her to the dirty and cold brick wall. She could feel his rock hard cock thru his pants. It made her nauseous. "Tonight, I'm gonna treat you like you deserve to be treated. Like a whore. Fucked in some random, dirty alley."He ground his hip against her. Her lip trembled, her eyes closed tightly as tears fell. He put his gun back in it's holster in his jacket as his hands started to explore and go under her little dress. He started to expose her breasts, admiring the blue glow. Toni was more terrified now then she had in a long while. She didn't normally scare easily but with a gun being held to her and his hands roaming all over near her reactor, it was hard not to be scared. He has two chances to kill her, one staring in blank in the face.

He seemed to ignore the reactor, only going to grope and suckle her breasts. She bit her lip, ignoring any bits of pleasure that was starting from it. He smirked, seeing her fight it. "Oh don't fight it princess. It'll be that much easier. I want you wet." She whimpered as one hand started to play with the other nipple. She was hating herself. His hand went under her dress, moving her panties out of the way to feel her warmth. She whimpered, crying quietly. "Please...stop..." He chuckled lowly, sticking two fingers inside her roughly, making her cry out in pain. "Oh I have the Iron Man at my mercy. Begging me to stop. Lets see if we can get you to beg for more." He started thrusting them in, roughly. She was between cries of pain, pleasure and fear. She put on her best glare but she knew it came off as terrified. "F-fuck you." He glared. "Don't make me bring the gun out again. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face." She hated how her body was reacting and betraying to him. She could feel her slick juices leaking out of her. He moaned, suckling her neck. "Oh yes...so warm...wet...oh and Tight..." He suddenly pushed her to the ground, starting to unzip his dress pants, exposing his large, rock hard cock. She tried to get up, to run way but he grabbed her by her hair with a yelp of pain from her. She cried, knowing now she won't be able to get away. Her fate was sealed in this alley. He held her head to his cock. "Suck." She shook her head no like a child being scolded. He then nearly forced his cock into her mouth. She gagged at first, more in surprise then anything but relaxed her mouth, knowing fighting this would get her nowhere. Tears continued to roll down her face as he held her head, face-fucking her.

She was starting to gag but he was relentless. He finally pulled out, panting, pushing her to the ground again. She was already falling to the ground without his help, vomiting up her drink and cocktail shrimps. She coughed then cried as he turned her onto her back. "Breaks over whore." He started to force her legs open but she kept them closed, tightly, shaking her head no feverishly. He growled, a hand going to her neck. He growled, reaching in for his gun. He smirked. "you like flirting with danger. How about try fucking danger." He brought the pistol to her leaking warmth, insterting it. She gasped in sheer terror. He started thurting it and God did it hurt. She wasnt sure how long he was doing this form of torture before she started crying, begging. "Stop! Stop just fucking stop, please!" He chuckled lowly, taking the gun out of here before bringing it to her mouth. "suck it off." She cried, putting her mouth around the gun, tasting her juices. He then pulled it away, putting it away before he forced her legs open. She hated this feeling. The feeling of utter defeat and fear. The shame and disgust. Tears were falling but her mind was going numb. She felt him pin her wrists, tightly as he thrust into her with a pleasured gasp but she barely reacted. She felt the pain as he entered her. Was he larger then Steve? No, she just wasn't ready, she wasn't prepared. He wasn't Steve.

He finished inside her with moan of pleasure before getting up and buckling his pants back up. She started to sit up, to asses the situation, wither she should risk dying and run for it or just hope she dies in this alley. She couldn't face Steve after this. She saw Jason come back over, kneeling to her. He then forced a little pill in her mouth. "Swallow bitch." She had to breath thru her nose as she forced her self to dry swallow something she hoped was poison. He smirked, laying her back to the ground. He got up, going to his car and driving off, leaving her there. Then she felt the effects of whatever he gave her. She guess it was either poison (she was hoping for that) or a ruffie. Odds are it was a ruffie as she started to feel sleepy and loopy and nearly paralyzed as she fell to the alley floor. The gravel digging into her arm and cold making her shiver as she blacked out.

She wasn't sure what time it was or what day but she heard her name being called, it sounded like they were far away, muffled. She groaned, starting to open her eyes. It was near daylight, at least sunrise. Pepper was over top of her, eyes red, most likely from crying, worrying over her missing best friend and Happy by the limo. 'Toni! Oh my God! What happened? Are you ok?" Toni groaned. Her head was pounding. Her hand going to hold her head. "What time is it?" "Going on 5AM, you've been gone since midnight. "Why the hell are you out here? What happened to your face? Your wrists?" Toni started to sit up then felt her breasts move slightly. She blushed, quickly starting to fix her small dress when Pepper glared. "Toni, How could you?" Toni looked up at Peppers disapproving face. "How could I what?" Pepper nearly gawked. "Do this!? Really, if Your into S&amp;M fine but maybe next time tell Steve before you start your whoring again." Toni swallowed down every bit of shame and guilt, looking up at Pepper. "Just get me home." Pepper started to help her up but still didn't look happy. "How could you do this to Steve?" Toni remained silent at the question then stayed quiet the whole way home. Pepper took that as Toni feeling guilt for her cheating.

Soon as they got into the tower, Toni went right down the lab, locking it down. Steve saw how she rushed down as he was getting ready for his morning jog, he frowned. Worry settling in. She only rushed down there to lock herself in the lab when she either had a really bad nightmare or a fight with him and this was neither. He started to go toward that way when he saw Pepper. "Pepper, what happened? I just saw Toni nearly run to her lab." Pepper gave him a pitting look. "It's not my place to tell you. When shes ready, talk to her." She paused. "I'm sorry." She walked away, going to her own room to go to sleep. Steve was left even more confused. What did she mean by "Sorry"?

Toni, once in the lab spent a good hour or so in the shower. She kept scrubbing at everywhere he touched. Her chest the most. She nearly scrubbed her chest and arms raw and he was still there. Still on her skin. She could still smell his after shave and nicotine on her. She could still taste the cold metal of the gun in her mouth and warmth. She had fought the tears for so long but a sudden sob escaped her as she dropped her sponge, gripping her head. She had been kidnapped by a terrorist organization and tortured for her weapons. Her mentor she knew her whole life, Obeidah Stane, literally ripped out her heart to use for his own means, leaving her for dead. She flew a Nuke into outer fucking space and nearly died alone and cold, again. Each of those times she was never as terrified as she was tonight. That man took everything from her without even realizing it. Maybe it would be better if he had shot her in that alley. Then she would be saved Steves heart break when Pepper told him what she saw, what the tabloids will say

Once her skin had gone numb to the scolding hot water she decided to get out to do something productive like running calibrations on her suits and start on some upgrades. She saw the time. It was going on 7AM when she started getting her welding mask on and getting lost in something familiar as she welded various metal parts together. It wasn't until 8Am that Steve had used his code to come into the lab. She looked over and from inside her welding mask she could see the tabloid he was carrying. Her heart froze. "Toni, can we talk?" He used that tone. That soft but stern tone that told her hew saw the tabloid and Pepper said something to him so she better not try to bullshit him. She paused her welding. "oO we can. Arnt we now?" Steve glared lightly. "I'm serious." She sighed, turning off her welding torch and taking her welding mask off but had forgotten about the large bruise on her face until She she saw Steve's reaction turn from stern to worried in a millisecond. "Toni, your face?" She gave him a look, standing. "Yeah, what about it? Gorgeous right?" She smirked weakly. Steve walked closer, leaving the tabloid on the desk, his hands going to inspect it. It was deep purple and welted where he hit. Steve's hands were gentle on her face but his face looked about ready to kill. "Who did this?" Toni gave a weak glare. "You know who did this. I know pepper told me what she saw." "All Pepper did was say it wasn't her place to say and that she was sorry. Then on my run I go by a magazine stand and see you in the arms of this Jason King?" Toni tried not to tense or show any sign from that name but Steve felt her tense when he said that. Her eyes a little more scared then normal.

Steve was smart, he knew to never trust the covers on the tabloids. There was often articles ever once in a while about some child he fathered back in the 1940s which was never true. He could see in Toni face this wasn't some affair. Something happened and it was gonna be like pulling teeth to get her to talk about it. Toni moved out of his reach, turning to her toolbox. Steve frowned. "Why can't you talk to me? Toni, I can see something happened, this wasn't some one night stand or an affair." She stopped her movements, listening to him. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. He was right. Everything he needed to know was right there in front of him. Pepper may not be able to read her well but Steve could read her like an open book. Before she could stop it her body was trembling. Steve walked closer, placing both hands gently on her arms. "Toni..." He started to gently turn her,her head looking at the ground as she turned. He wanted to kill this Jason King for what he's done. But he kept calm as he brought his arms around his girlfriend, holding her close. "It'll be alright.. tell me when your ready." He already had a clear idea what happened and it made him sick. Toni started with light sniffles in an attempt to stop the tears but she felt so safe in Steves arms. Her sniffles turned to sobs an gripping so tightly onto his shirt she feared ripping holes it. But he never let go.

He lead her to the couch in the lab, sitting them both down, continuing to hold her as her sobs started to die down. Once she calmed and was resting her head against his chest, she started to open up. She swallowed the lump in her throat, sitting up enough to look into Steves eyes. "Jason King, he's an appliance manufacturer, known for running on clean energy and all that. He said he wanted to speak to me privately about a merge." Steve was about to speak when she beat him to it. "I'm not stupid Steve. I didn't take him to some hotel room or somewhere totally alone. I lead him to a quiet part of the gala, near the entrance. Then he put a gun to my back." Steves eyes widened. "A gun? He was threatening your life?" She nodded before looking away. She couldn't look Steve in the face for this. "He told me to make it look like a night out, play up the cameras. He had a gun to my back the whole time. Then we got in his car, he hit me with the butt of the gun. He parked and when he took me out of the car he had me pinned to the wall. He had his gun on him and warned me that if I fought he'd kill me." Her lip trembled, remembering every awful, horrible detail.

Steve focused on remaining calm. He needed to be here for Toni. But inside he was raging. He was borderline ready to tell the avengers to assemble and hunt this fucker down. She continued, keeping her gaze to the ground, voice wobbling. "His hands went all over me. I was so scared he take this..." She tapped her reactor. She knew it was nearly impossible for someone to just 'Take it" without some aid from some type of machinery. "But he just ignored it and felt me up. When he had his fill, he pushed me and..." She swallowed, closing her eyes tightly, shaking her head. Steve had his arm around her, holding her closer. Urging her to continue at her speed. Her voice cracked. "he tried to force my legs open, I fought then he brought the gun...down there..h-he fucked me with his gun... " "What?!" Steve almost couldn't contain his rage for this man. Toni cried out before swallowing her tears. "He fucked me with his gun and when he was done...he brought it to my mouth to suck it off... then he raped me..." Steve was staring at the ground, glaring at it. Toni started to cry, rambling.

"I...I'm so sorry Steve...I tried...I tried to fight..."She started crying again. Steve held her close, kissing her head. "Shh no...you did what you could to stay alive. Don't apologize." She swallowed. "When he was done with me he forced a ruffie down my throat." "Ruffie?" Steve looked worried, was it a poison? Would it hurt her? She frowned. She wasn't sure if she was calming or numbing to the pain. "It's called a date rape drug. It causes whoever takes it to pass out or very nearly pass out with blurry memory and can barely move. He made it look like I woke up drunk in an alley. Thats how Pepper found me. Drunk in an alley and very obviously fucked by someone." She glared at the ground. Steve held her close. "We have to tell her." Toni spoke softly, melting into Steve's embrace. Feeling sleepy. "Later." Steve Laid them down, kissing her head. He knew she hasn't slept in at least 30+ hours. He was just glad she wasn't fighting sleep.

Once she had fallen asleep on his chest, he carried her carefully upstairs. Along the way he saw Pepper. She was about to speak when she saw Toni asleep. Steve signaled her one moment. He went into there room and laid her on the bed, gently, bringing the covers over her. He kissed her head before walking out of the room to meet pepper. Pepper frowned softly. "Did she tell you?" He nodded, "Yeah. I just can't believe something like this could happen." Pepper shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought she changed, you deserve better." Steve glared. "Do you even know what happened?" Pepper glared softly back. "I saw enough." Steve shook his head. "Maybe you should talk to her before assuming she run off to get it done in some dark alley." Pepper shook her head. "Wait? What exactly did she tell you? You got her to talk?" Steve sighed. "Yeah. Com'on, we'll talk in the kitchen."

Steve told pepper everything. About the bruise on her face, why she was "drunk" in an alley with her little dress messed up. Pepper had her hands over her mouth in shock. Tears flowing down her face. "Oh God...Poor Toni...I'm such an awful person. I have to apologize." Steve nodded. "You do. Later, when shes awake. Lord knows she needs her sleep." Pepper nodded knowingly, wiping tears away. "Should we tell the others?" Steve sighed. "Later. After I talk to her. You know how she is about opening up." Pepper smiled sadly. "Like pulling teeth?" Steve couldn't help the small, sad chuckle. "Yeah. Only reason I got her to open up was because she knew I knew what happened. I knew it wasn't an affair. She looked terrified, not guilt ridden." Pepper looked at him curiously. "How could you tell? I've known her since..forever it seems and I still have a hard time reading her." Steve shrugged. "My mom said I always had a talent for reading people." Pepper sighed. "It's a good thing you do or else she'd still be locked down in that lab."

Toni was only asleep for a half hour before she was waking with a cry from her mouth. She gasped, before realizing it was a nightmare. Laying back down to catch her breath, feeling tears start again. She gripped her pillow, willing herself not to cry. She was doing too much of that. She was being so weak, she hated herself. Suddenly everything around her felt like it was closing in. the blankets were too tight and the pillow was too close to her mouth and nose. She threw them both down to the ground, sitting up, her breathing becoming fast, too fast. She whined, gripping her head. She knew it was only a matter of time before her anxiety caught up with her. She willed herself not to breakdown into tears, trying to get her breathing under control but it just seemed to get faster. She suddenly heard him

_whore. _

_You deserved it. _

_You were asking for it. _

_You should be dead. _

_Your broken, damaged, tainted. _

_Even more then you were and he's going to leave you. _

_Everyone is going to leave you. _

She shook her head, holding onto it. Her hands digging into dark, wavy hair. She mumbled as tears went down her face, almost speaking to the voice. "No, no, no." she tried so hard not to cry but tears still escaped. She suddenly started feeling everything. The gun to her back, her head. His hands traveling all over her, entering her. The taste of metal and her juices. She felt her stomach rise up and she had to run for her bathroom in her room. Once in the bathroom she barely made it to the toilet as she dry heaved into it. She hasn't had anything to eat since before Jason happened. Her stomach was beyond empty. Once her stomach settled. She then started to break down for the second time. God, she hated how weak she was but she felt she was losing everything. Steve, her amazing, dysfunctional, superhero family, her sanity. Hearing voices and taste was a new one. Even in her worst PTSD flashbacks it just felt like she was there and they may have been talking around her, a reliving of what happened. Never had voices accused her or spoke to her. It terrified her more then she wanted to admit. She cried hard, curling on the bathroom floor, holding herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying but suddenly there was hands touching her. She jumped, inching herself into the cornor of the tub and floor.

Steve jumped when she jumped. He held his hands out in surrender. "Whoa, Toni, calm down. It's me." Toni breathed in and out, looking at him, studying him. Steve inched closer, kneeling, his finger tips touching her shoulders. "It's me. Your safe." Toni was shaking but she looked up and relaxed, just enough to be able to move but then she remember the voice before reaching for his hand. She shook her head, her lip starting to tremble. "No. your gonna leave me. Everyone is going to leave me." Her voice shook. Steve could see the after affects of the anxiety attack. JARVIS thankfully alerted him to it. Steve inched closer, now holding her face in his hands. He frowned softly as he wiped tears away. "No. I would never leave you. Why would you think that?" She swallowed. "Because I'm tainted. Your not gonna want me anymore. I should have fought him off wither or not he would have killed me, I should have fought. I should have been strong. Maybe if I fucked him in the past he wouldn't have done this, he said he always wanted me and I always ignored him, God this is my fault-"

Steve brought a finger to her mouth as tear fell down on either side. He was softly glaring. "Toni Stark. Don't you dare start blaming yourself for this. He was a sick basted and clearly only wanted one thing. He didn't care if you lived or died. He didn't care about hurting you. I'm sorry, so sorry this happened but none of it is your fault. I know you feel weak and used and like your going insane but you are the strongest woman I know. We'll get thru this." He became bold, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head.

She collapsed into him, letting her tears fall. She didn't sob, she didn't cry or weep. She just let the tears fall silently into his chest,holding onto him like her life depended on it. Once she was calm, Steve asked her about telling the others. She agreed, knowing they had a right to know both as teammates and family. Once she was calm enough she gathered everyone in the living room and with Steve by her side, she told everyone what happened. What was really behind the tabloid. She saw there looks as soon as they saw her. Disappointment but that disappointment soon turned to horror then worry then to rage. She could see they all held there angry and worry differently. Bruce had to leave the room. He feared Hulking out. He had to be alone to calm himself, feeling the other guy raging underneath, wanting to kill Jason King. Natasha was tense but calm. She was always so damn calm but could tell by how she decided to stand and cross her arms. She was pissed. Clint was a bit more restless. Running his hands thru his hair,down his face, breathing out heavily in the name of control. Thor was currently in Asgard but once he came back they would be sure to tell him and Toni was sure he would summon that hammer of his and yell in his already loud voice "WHERE IS THIS KING? HE MUST BE PUNISHED FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO THE LADY OF IRON!" It almost made her smile.

Most of them couldn't sleep that night. Clint had gone down to the gym to try to work off some of the anger and frustration but after nearly breaking his hand and the punching bag, he wondered up to the kitchen. Slowly, one by one, all but Toni and Steve wondered into the kitchen. They all had one thing on there minds yet no one wanted to speak. Clint was the first, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer. It was nearly a whisper, growling. "He should pay. Jason King needs to pay." Natasha was next. "But how? We can't kill him. He's too famous, people will notice if he goes missing." Bruce spoke next. "No but we can scare him. Make sure he doesn't do this to anyone ever again. I have a feeling Toni wasn't his first sexual assault and won't be the last unless we do something." All agreed. This man needed to pay. Not just for Toni but for any other woman who may end up his next victim.

Steve stayed by Toni's side as she slept. She always slept best when he was holding her. He was just glad she was sleeping and sleeping peacefully at that. Only once a nightmare tried to creep up and he whispered in her ear. "Shh your safe. I have you. I won't let anything hurt you." She relaxed again into him, he breathed a sigh of relief, kissing her head, holding her closer. He never wanted to kill or hurt someone so badly as he wanted Jason King.

It was two nights later and Clint, Bruce and Natasha waited until Steve and Toni went to sleep. Natasha tracked Jason easily to his mansion as Clint drove, trying hard not to speed there. Bruce struggled with his anger. The other guy wanted out and wanted to pummel this guy but he waited. Natasha was calm as ever but she admitted to herself that she wanted this guy hurt badly to.

Once to his mansion they parked and got out. They were dressed in there gear. Natasha in her black uniform, guns on her side. Clint in full Hawkeye gear. Bruce looked up at the mansion, imagining it smashed to bits. There plan went into action. The mansion was dark, most likely asleep. Clint got his bow out along with one of his bows. He shot it near the security camera. "Camera and security down." Natasha nodded. "Good. Lets go."

Natasha picked the lock easily, walking into the living room. She signaled for Clint to find Jason. He nodded, putting his bow over himself as he walked away and up the stairs. Bruce found a lamp, turning it on. The living room, he assumed they were in, was very boring, very plain with a large couch that didn't look comfortable as much as was stylish. Suddenly they heard yelling, mostly coming from Jason. "Let me go you fucker! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! What are you gonna do, rape me you damn fag?!" Clint growled, throwing him into he living room. "I just might. But I'll leave you to them" Jason looked up from his spot on the ground. There was a red head and a quiet guy, nerdy. He growled. "What the hell is this?" She got out a knife, kneeling down to him. "This is a warning." She quickly slashed his face. He winced in pain, grabbing his face with both hands. "Ahh you bitch." Clint scoffed. "Please, I've had worse, pussy." Jason glared. "What the hell kind of warning?" "You hurt her." Bruce said from his spot, he was obviously starting to struggle with the other guy. Jason looked confused. "Who?" Bruce turned on him, glaring, eyes flashing between green and brown. "Toni Stark. You hurt her." "Bitch was asking for it." Natasha glared, punching the man quickly.

Suddenly they could hear how Bruce's breathing were becoming growls Natasha and Clint stood back. Clint smirked. "Oh you've done it now." Jason started to look terrified, watching Bruce transform into the Hulk with a roar. Hulk roared loudly before looking down at Jason. Clint spoke to hulk. "Hey, big green! Don't kill him, ok?" Hulk nodded before grabbing a hold of Jason Kings hair and head, throwing him across his living room and into the dining room. He hit the table, making it break under the pressure. Glass and wood went everywhere. He groaned as he landed. "Ow..." The ground as shaking as Hulk stomped over to him. He started backing up into the wall. "No, no, no!" Hulk grabbed him again, lifting him then throwing him to the ground. Clint stepped in. "Ok hulk! I think he's got it!" Jason was crying like a child, holding his head in pain. Clint gave Natasha a look, she nodded. Clint glared toward King, picking him up by his shirt. "Play time." He dragged King back upstairs and toward his room.

Bruce started to calm. Once he calmed they both sat on the couch, waiting for Clint to be done. Once in the car, Natasha couldn't help herself. He was driving again and they were half way to Avengers tower. "Clint. What did you do to him?" Clint glared but she could see the horror of his own actions in his eyes. "I raped him with my gun. Now the fucker knows how she felt." He was surprised to see no one protested or seemed shocked. Natasha just reached over, placing her hand over his. Jason King got what was his. Now they had family to take care of.

Once they got home it was nearing 4AM. Bruce went straight to bed. Natasha headed to her room but decided to take a shower. Clint couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe he did what he did but the man needed to know what it was like. He hoped he scared him (and scarred him) enough that he won't do that to any girl ever again. It was 9Am when everyone was up. He didn't sleep a wink but he heard talking in the kitchen. He made his way down and saw everyone awake as Steve made breakfast, handing Natasha a plate. He was surprised to see Toni in there and eating. It was a rare sight. Clint went right up to Toni, hugging her. Toni tensed but stayed calm once she realized she was in the tower. This was just her family. "Uh hey.." She tried to play it off with a weak smirk. "Wow, even at 9AM people can't keep there hands off me. Steve! You got competition with feathers I think." Clint smiled weakly as everyone else smiled at the sight. Steve chuckled. "Uh-oh." Clint didn't let go. Bruce then got up, joining. Hugging her other side. "Please, don't ever hide anything like that from us Toni." Toni swallowed, now realizing how surrounded by love and safety she was. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "No promises." Everyone shared a smile and eye roll.

Toni still had a way to go to recovery. When Steve touched her intimately she tensed. When someone came up behind her she'd jump and nearly fall into an anxiety attack and the nightmares only got worse but better at the same time. With Steve to hold her at night she slept and a few nightmares would creep in but like the hero he was he fought them. But everyone was there, and everyone was patient. She may have been drowning but they were her life boat and she couldn't ask for a better boat. Even if at times she felt like jumping.

AN: this was just floating around in my head a while and I needed to get it down. I might add another chapter with her and Steve and sex. :3 not sure yet but let me know what you think of this. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

"No no no no." Toni was pacing in her bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test as if it will change. But it the the sixth one. And yet is still unchanging. It's been weeks since her ordeal at the Gala and it's been two weeks since she missed her period, felt nauseous all the time. And now it was obvious as she looked at the six tests, all positive. Shes was pregnant and at the moment she can't think of the last time her and Steve had sex.

She knew she was going head first into an anxity attack but she wants to know who wouldn't in her situation. She leaned down the wall, her knees up to her chin as she attempted to get her breathing under control but the walls felt like they were closing in, talking to her. Calling her whore and should have fought better. Her hands went into her hair, gripping it so tightly. She wasn't sure when she started crying, sobbing into her knees. She was moments away from passing out from lack of oxygen from all the hyperventilating and sobbing when the door slammed open.

It was Steve who got notified from JARVIS that Toni was in the middle of a severe anxiety attack and needed help before she passed out. He kneeled down to her,touched her shoulder, making her jump,her breathing still not completely under control. "Steve...Oh God..." Steve frowned, holding her shoulders. "It's ok Toni, just calm down." She shook her head. 'No...I can't...I can't do this..." Steve held her close, cradling her head to his chest. "Yes you can. Listen to my breathing ok?" She clung to him, listening to his heartbeat, his breathing and she hated it how much it soothed her. This is not a time of calm, this is a time of panic. She was carrying that monsters baby. Once she calmed Steve spoke. " What happened?" Her eyes watered but she didn't move. She just spoke quietly. "Look at the sink." Steve looked confused before looking over at the sinks counter top, seeing the six positive pregnancy tests. He swallowed. "Oh." Toni glared, moving away. " Oh? All I fucking get is _Oh_? Do you understand what this means Steve? It means I'm carrying that monsters baby and I won't, I can't, I don't care how much you want me to cause the babies life is all Innocent-" "Toni calm down."

She stood, pacing. "No Steve! I will not calm down! I already have enough blood on my hands now I have to add a baby to that-" "Toni.." "Because of that monster, god I can't do this, I can't carry his baby-" Steve stood up in her rambling and pacing, grabbing a hold of her arms, keeping her still. "Toni! Stop for a moment and think ok?" She looked in his blue eyes, swallowing. "Think about what?" "Do you remember the last time we had sex?" She looked away, attempting to think but her head kept freezing up with panic. He smiled softly. "The night of the Gala." She looked at him surprised, feeling horrible for not remembering. He smiled softly, holding her close, petting his hands up and down her back, feeling her soft hair. "You were in the middle of getting ready, wearing nothing but your bra and panties with her hair put up in a bun for make up. You were in the middle of putting your pantyhose on, like a scene out of The graduate. I couldn't help myself." She swallowed down her hope, looking up at him. "So theres a chance it's...ours?" He smiled, cupping the side of her face. "A good chance. We can talk to Bruce, get a test done to find out for sure."

she nodded, feeling a little better. 'I'd like that." She frowned, looking away. "I'm sorry, we haven't had sex for weeks." Steve chuckled, kissing her head. "You don't have to apologize. Your going thru some shit right now. But when you think your ready I'l be here." She sighed, feeling calmer, listening to his heartbeat. "Lets go see Bruce."

Bruce sighed, cleaning his glasses. "I need supplies. We'l need an Ultrasound machine for starters. I can make a list." Toni nodded. "I can get you anything. Easily. You name it." Bruce smiled weakly before frowning. "You doing ok?" Toni smiled weakly. "Other then the i could-be-carrying-a-monsters-baby, fine." Bruce smiled, nodding. "I'm gonna have to agree with Steve, theres a strong chance it's his, especially with the super serum." Toni swallowed. "God I hope so." "Once we get the ultrasound we can see how far along you are, probably not more then two weeks right now and to do any prenatal tests it will have to wait at at least 14 weeks." Toni's eyes bugged out. "14 weeks? Thats nearly four months!" Bruce sighed. "Thats the earliest and safest time to extract cells to test. Any earlier and we risk miscarriage which can threaten not just your baby but you." Toni swallowed down her nerves. "I'l talk to Steve about this and get back to you."

Bruce nodded. "Of corse." Before Toni could stand up from the couch in Bruce's lab Bruce put a hand on her shoulder. "You know whatever happens and whatever you decide, were all here for you." Toni frowned. "I would think one person that would be against aborting it would be peaceful-everyone-should-get-along Bruce." Bruce smiled weakly. "normally but in a circumstance like this, if it is that monsters, I will personally be rid of it for you." Toni smiled, chuckling weakly, standing. "I like this protective side of you." Toni hugged him. He sighed, hugging her back. Toni smirked. "I bet Natasha would like it to." She chuckled when she saw Bruce blush up to his ears before leaving the hug to go to the kitchen.

She went to the stove, starting the tea kettle and getting a mug for hot cocoa. The others were in the adjoining living room, she could hear the walking dead on the TV. She walked in there, arms crossed. "Anybody want tea or something? I put on a pot of water." Clint spoke up. "Hot cocoa!" Natasha slapped that back of his head. Clint winced. "Please." Natasha smiled. "Very good. Hot cocoa sounds great Toni." Steve chuckled, getting up. "I'l help with it."

Toni walked back into the kitchen, suddenly feeling nervous with Steve in there with her. Steve spoke up, once he was close to her. "What did Bruce say?" She sighed. "He said that there is a way to test the paternity without waiting until the thing is born but we have to wait like three or so months before he can do that safely." Steve nodded. "And you are going to wait?" He placed a hand on her shoulder gently, going to rubbing her back. She shook her head. "I don't want to, I wish I could just get rid of it then start over with you that way we know for sure but I couldn't because there would be so many what ifs.." She felt herself rambling. Steve held both her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Hey, I'm with you whatever you decide. But I think your right. There would be too many what ifs. Least this way we'l know for sure whats going on." She felt her eyes water. "Yeah."

So she waited and waited thru morning sickness, cravings and mood swings and Steve, sweet, apple pie Steve was so supportive thru it all. Finally the 14 weeks were up and during that time Bruce got all the equipment he needed. Once the cells were extracted and Toni had to wait. (luckily they had state of the art machines of her making, so waiting would only be a matter of hours)

She hated the waiting. Her and Steve were in her room and if not for him she would have already had about three anxiety attacks right about now. Her eyes were watery and red as she paced. "What if it's not yours?" Steve frowned. "Then we'l figure out what you want to do from there." "God how can you say that? What if this ends up being that monsters child? I don't want to carry it, it's not mine, it's not ours." Her breathing started getting faster, starting to mumble to herself. Steve got up from sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapping a free arm around her while his other hand held her face to look at him. "Hey, I can say that because it's not my body. I'm not pregnant, you are. You had something horrible happen to you and I wish i could have prevented that but it's still your body. If it is this monsters kid and you decide to keep it, then I'l be there. If you want to be rid of it, I'l be there to." Her lip trembled, a few tears falling. "God, your way too perfect." He smiled softly, kissing her head, wrapping his arms around her. "Only the best for my gal." She chuckled weakly. "I love you." "I Love you to."

There was a light knock on the bedroom door. Toni jumped, looking terrified. Steve gave her a quick hug before standing, going to the door. "Bruce, come in." Toni was shaking like a leaf. Bruce walked in, paper in his hands. Steve sighed, going over to Toni, wrapping an arm around her. "So Bruce, whats the verdict?" Bruce sighed, fixing his glasses. "The lab test showed that.." He paused, looking at Toni. He wasn't sure how to approach this. She looked terrified with every passing second. "The tests show that this is 100% Steve Rodgers DNA." Toni swallowed. "Wait...so..." Bruce smile weakly. "The baby belongs to Steve. " Toni wasn't sure what to make of it. She was sure, so sure this was gonna be that monsters kid and she would have had to get rid of it. This news totally spun her around. She wasn't even sure how to react. Her hands want to her belly, just barely a bump right now. "So this...we..." Steve chuckled, trying to not to grin like goof. He placed his hand over her hand. "This is ours." Bruce smiled. "It just happened at an inconvenient and terrifying time. I'l leave you two alone. Come see me when the news has sunk in." He left the room, leaving the couple to think.

Toni soon was smiling, tears falling. "Oh God...this...it's mine...and yours..." Steve smiled, grinning, kissing her cheek. "Yep." Toni suddenly sobered. "Oh God were gonna have a baby...how are we gonna do this? How am I gonna do this? I'm not ready, least I don't think. I mean, I still have company meetings, I'm still out there as Iron man, A lab is not safe for a child Steve! What if I turn into my father and neglect the poor thing or abuse it in some way. I can't do that Steve!" Steve chuckled, holding her arms. "We'l figure it out. We still have a while to go before this kid is here. Were in this together, ok?" Toni nodded, letting out a breath. "Lets go see Bruce, then maybe tell the others over dinner?" "Sounds like a plan."

Later that night Steve made sure they were all in the dining room for dinner, they have a family dinner about once a week, sometimes more, sometimes less. Thou Toni was feeling terrified about the idea of being a parent, she couldn't help but be a little happy and excited to. It was a big pasta dinner with lots of red sauce and plenty of garlic rolls. At least 50 rolls for the sake of Thor who will eat at least 20 to 30 of them and still have room for more.

She was mixing the sauce when Steve came up behind her. She jumped, accidentally spattering sauce around, hitting Steve with some. Steve frowned. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She let out a breath, calming down. "Sorry, I got sauce on your shirt." She shook her head. "It's been months since that monster and I'm still terrified at every corner." Steve brought his arms around her, being careful to not get any of the sauce from his shirt on to her. "Healing takes time. Maybe you won't jump at people being behind you eventually, maybe you'll never get rid of that and either way it's ok, you know that right?" "It's just stupid. I shouldn't be scared or terrified of him. Its just... He's still out there and almost everyone in New York knows where I live, he could very well march in here and..." She felt herself starting to shake. Steve took her hands, steadying them. "Hey, you live in a tower filled with super heroes who love you. Do you honestly think he would get very far if he tried anything?" Toni smiled weakly, calming down, imagining hulk swinging Jason around like a rag doll into walls. "Guess not."

Once everyone was seated..well best they could. Clint and Thor were busy using a few rolls as footballs, throwing it over the table, Natasha, intercepting a few of them and Bruce watching in amusement. Steve gave Toni a look. Toni smiled. "Good practice?" Steve sighed. "Children, stop!" Everyone stopped, looking different level's of scared or annoyed. Steve sighed. "Thank you. Me and Toni have some news we would like to say." Toni let out a breath. "I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant for a few months."

Clint was the first to speak. "Wait...a few months like what that monster did to you few months?" Toni frowned, looking away. "Yeah and trust me when I found out I thought the same. But as luck would have it, It's Steve's. I had to wait a little while for a paternity test. We didn't want to say anything until we knew what was going on. I'm terrified and happy and excited and terrified and I'm due around march 5th with Steve's baby." Natasha smiled, coming around the table. "congratulations. Your gonna be an amazing mother." Toni hugged her back. "Glad you think so." Everyone erupted in congratulations and words of encouragement. Thor held up his glass. "This is a time of celebration! Our Lady of Iron is with child!" Toni chucked as everyone clinked glasses together, eating happily and talking about what there gonna teach the new addition, how smart it will be, will it be like Steve? A tiny Tony? And who has dibs on babysitting. Which was a terrifying thought. At this moment, Toni couldn't feel happier. She was wrong. In the best way.

AN: So after all the great reviews and so many people asking to continue this, I am. I'm gonna continue this and hopefully people love it just as much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

She was now six months along and a bump to prove it. It wasn't particularly large but it stuck out like a sore thumb and made Toni feel so clumsy when her baby belly accidentally ran into the edge of a table or wall. (Not to mention it terrified her to the point Bruce or Steve would have to talk her down from a panic attack. Was it hurting the baby? )

She's also gained weight to and she wasn't happy with that. She has never felt so fat and huge in her life and she's only going to get bigger until she finally can push this kid out.

She was grounded from avenger duty. So when the alarm went off for the baddie of the week, she was left to hold down the fort. Which made her feel so useless. She wanted to be out there, fighting along side her family but she couldn't risk her and Steve's baby.

This pregnancy thing was not how it was shown in the movies,TV or many pamphlets given to her by Pepper. It was going so agonizingly slow. She was fat, useless and just wanted to hold her kid already. It's been months since Steve was truly affectionate. Yeah he gave her a few fleeting kisses here and there, held her when they went to sleep. She understands that he's more then likely scared he'l trigger something but damn she wanted more and was too scared to say anything.

Once they all left (with a kiss goodbye from Steve and a promise of a safe return). She went up to there room and laid down and decided to mope and brood in her misery, curling around her stomach protectively.

She wanted Steve in the worst way. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was gonna be ok. She also wanted him in a way she could barely think of for months. She was just so scared to bring it up. For the last couple of months she had wanted to try sex with Steve again. They hadn't had sexual contact in seven months and she wanted to try. Her nightmares have become less, her anxiety with the event had gone down dramatically In The last several months. Doing nothing but thinking of the baby and worrying about it.

She really wanted to try but what if Steve didn't find her attractive anymore? She's gained so much weight, her stomach sticks out, it has these horrible stretch marks that no matter how much belly rub she uses never seem to fade. Not to mention she was tainted. Broken. Another man violated her and even thou she's past it for the most part (she knows she never truly will be) she knows she's tainted. Steve wouldn't want her. Not like this.

She told her self the tears were just from the hormones. 

When Steve and the others got back from the baddie of the week, covered in dust and grime and blood, the first thing he asked was where Toni was. JARVIS responded as he was taking off his suit to be cleaned. " is currently in the master bedroom. She has been there since you and the others left to fight." Clint gave Steve a look, his grimy vest in hand. "That was 10 hours ago cap."

Steve looked over. "It's really been 10 hours?" JARVIS Spoke. "10 hours. 26 minutes and 15 seconds captain Rodgers." Steve nodded. "Guess that battle lasted longer then I thought. I better check on her. Is she alright JARVIS?" "Her vitals and the baby's vitals are perfectly fine. I feel this is an emotional issue." Steve nodded. He knew she would take being grounded from avenger duty pretty hard.

He showered quickly the changing into a jeans and tee shirt before walking upstairs to there room. He got to there room before whispering. "JARVIS, is she awake or asleep? Can you tell?" " She is awake at the moment but she has fallen asleep and woken up several times. " "Thanks." Steve gently knocked on the door before entering. He saw the lump of blankets shift just the slightest.

"Toni? You awake?" He knew she must be pretending to be asleep. He got to the bed, seeing the dark hair going every which way from under the blankets. He sat on the bed gently then laying next to her, facing her. "Don't pretend to be asleep. JARVIS knows when your faking." He heard a mumbled "Traitor."

Then the blankets were moving and he saw her face with a bit of hair all about her face. He chuckled, moving her hair out of her face. "Morning sleepy head." She looked up at him. "When did you get in?" " About an hour ago but I had to shower and change. But Bruce is making dinner right about now." She nodded, starting to sit up. "Ok. I'l be down. Just give me a few."

Steve sat up with her, frowning. "Of corse. You feeling ok? JARVIS Said you've been up here since we left." " I was tired." She said as she was smoothing her hair down. "We were gone for ten hours Toni." She stopped her movements, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. "It has?" Steve let his hand rest on her back. "Sure your ok Toni?" She nodded, putting on a brave face. "Yeah. Let's go see what Bruce is making."

She held her belly as she got out of bed, stopping when she felt a pain. Steve went to her right away. "Toni!" She took in a breath. "I'm fine. Just baby kicking." Steve smiled, his hands going to her belly. He felt a few kicks, chuckling softly. Toni couldn't help but smile as well, seeing Steve so happy and feeling there baby move inside of her. It was such a beautiful moment. She didn't even realize when her eyes watered over and a whimper escaped.

Not until Steve was wiping her tears away with such a worried look he looked like a kicked puppy. "Toni?" She sniffled, wiping the tears from her face. "Sorry. Just a little hormonal. Let's go see what Bruce is making." Steve frowned, feeling it was a bit more then hormones but didn't want to pry. "Sure."

They made it down to the kitchen where Bruce was moving some rice and veggies around on a skillet. Clint and Natasha were leaning against each other in the couch watching dog cops while Thor was asleep on the recliner. Softly snoring.

Bruce looked over, smiling. He looked worn and opera was playing from his phone. Must have been a code green. "Toni, glad to see you out if bed. How you feeling?" Toni gave a weak smile walking over. Steve watched at a distance, getting a water from the fridge. Toni spoke. "Fine. What's for dinner?" " Just some stir-fry. Something easy but filling after such a long fight." Toni nodded. Bruce looked over at her. "Sure your ok? You seem a little off." Toni waved her hand as if waving that thought away. "You and Steve worry too much. I'm fine. " Bruce chuckled. "We worry because we care."

Toni nodded. "I know. I'm just gonna go watch TV with the rest of them." Bruce nodded while she walked into the living room, hand on her belly protectively as she went. Once she sat down Natasha put her head on her shoulder. Toni smiled, feeling a little better among her family.

Steve went over to Bruce, whispering. "Somethings wrong, isn't it?" Bruce nodded. "I think so. " Steve sighed. " I don't know what to do. She said she was feeling hormonal but it more then that. I mean she was in bed for ten hours. Is that normal? " Bruce frowned. "Sounds like she's depressed. Have you two tried anything in bed since the incident?" Steve shook his head. "I've been too scared to make a move. I know she's past it for the most part and I'm just scared I'l trigger something." "Why not try something small? Even the smallest, suggestive touch could help her ifs she's feeling unattractive." Steve nodded, hoping it'll help Toni.

So Steve waited for the right moment. A moment we're she seemed genuinely happy. After dinner they were all watching Finding Nemo. When she seemed enthralled in the movie, making comments, smiling. He put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her neck just a bit with the tips of his fingers.

He felt her tense up, almost as if it was unfamiliar. God has it been that long since he's been affectionate? He always made sure to hold her as they slept and kiss her when he could. It must not have been enough because now she's looking at him like he's a stranger. He swallowed, feeling like the worst boyfriend in the world. He supposes he should say something. "Hey."

Yeah. Good one Rodgers.

Toni swallowed a growing lump in her throat. She was terrified at how hopeful she was. Why was he doing this? Is he pitying her now? She couldn't take that. She got up quickly making her way quickly to the lab.

Steve frowned, wanting to run after her, wondering what happened. He saw nearly everyone staring at him. Clint was the first to speak, looking over. "Arnt you gonna go after her?" Steve nodded, nearly running for the lab.

Toni ran down to the lab, leaning against the wall once she was down there, breathing so fast and so heavy she thought she was going to pass out. The tears wouldn't stop, it felt like someone was pulling her reactor out. "Toni!" She jumped, seeing Steve nearly running over to her. She swallowed, starting to calm, seeing him so worried and scared. He seemed scared to even touch her.

"I'm sorry Steve. Really. I didn't mean to ruin your movie. Just go back up, I'l be fine." Her voice thick and cracking as tears wouldn't stop. She just kept rambling. "Really, I understand, you don't have to take pity on me. I know I've gotten fat and useless and I'm not as attractive as I was but goddamn it Steve I don't need your pity-" "Damn your an idiot." Steve shook his head, staring Toni down.

She was shaking from the anxiety but when he said that she glared, feeling the familiar sass come back. Before she could speak thou he was holding her arms, staring her down with his baby blues. He continued. "How can you ever think I'm not attracted to you? Your carrying our baby. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She felt her eyes start to water again as he continued. His hands traveling gently. "Not to mention your breasts are larger and fill out your shirts perfectly." His hands gently cupped the sides of her breasts thru her shirt. He knew he was risking triggering something but as Bruce said, little moves. His hands traveled to her belly. Making sure to give her room if she decides it's too much."Your belly is gorgeous. It's home to our child where they'll grow until there ready for the world. It might have some stretch marks, it might not be perfectly round but it's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. And because of your belly. " His hands traveled to her hips, her eyes seemingly transfixed by him. His hands rested , gently caressing her hips. "Your hips might be wider and gained a little weight but there very sexy with a little meat on them."

Toni couldn't believe she was blushing and getting all hot and bothered from just a few touches and words. "You still want me?" Steve smiled softer, bringing his hands to cup her face. "I'l always want you. " She smiled weakly, still a little emotional from his words and anxiety leaving her. She let out a breath, taking a huge leap of faith for herself.

She looked him in the eyes. "Then have me." He seemed taken aback yet wanting this just as much. "You sure your ready?" She nodded. "If it's too much I'l tell you to stop." He looked very serious all of a sudden. " Your not doing this on account of me are you? I know it's been a long time but if your not ready-" "Steve. Just shut up and kiss me and we'l see where it goes from there. I promise I'l tell you to stop if it's too much." Steve nodded, holding her close, leaning in gently. She pushed him back, looking nervous. He looked worried. She smiled weakly. "Just not against the wall. Sorry. I just can't against a wall or hard surface."

He nodded, kissing her head before holding her hand and leading her to the elevator. Once it opened he lead her inside, holding her close. She gave him a look, it was almost nervous. " where we going?" "Our bedroom. If we're gonna make love for the first time in seven months, we're gonna do it right." She smirked softly. He was such a romantic. "Babe, the lab is perfectly fine. Not as stereotypical romantic but fine." Steve smiled. "I'l take a rain check for it then."

The elector stopped on there private floor which was a penthouse. It was used primarily for really bad episodes they each would have if there anxiety or PTSD started to get bad or a mission went horribly south and Steve needed to be alone. Once on the floor Steve picked her up like a bride, carrying her to the bedroom.

She smiled, kissing his neck gently. Suckling on it. He gentry laid her on the king size bed. The sheets were nothing but pure Cotton and so soft. He laid over top of her, just staring a moment. Almost scared to start anything now that he was here. He swallowed his nerves down. He needed to be what Toni needed. Wither it's there first time making love in months or comforting her for accidentally triggering that horrible night. He needed to be strong. He needed to be the hero she saw in him.

"Can I kiss you?" God Rodgers, your really hitting it out of the ball park of 8th grade arnt you? Toni didn't seem to notice his embarrassment (or knowing her, found it adorable) she smiled, running her hands through his hair. "It's what I've been waiting for. "

Steve smiled softly, leaning down and kissing her. Almost too softly, until she moved her lips with his, putting more pressure on his, gripping his hair gently.

Steve smiled into it, telling himself not to move to fast. He felt her hands travel under his shirt, feeling the curves of his abs. He made a small sound of pleasure, feeling her soft hands exploring what was once so familiar that is now feeling like new touches.

He held her a little closer, feeling the top of her bump hit him gently. She pulled away, panting but he could see the insecurity still there. The self-consciousness. "I'm sorry. It's in the way. I can turn over-" He kissed her to shut her up. Then kissed her head. "Shh. Your perfect." He kissed her again then started to lift her top. He felt her tense up but didn't make a move to stop him.

He took it as a sign to keep going. He got her shirt off followed by her bra that was two sizes bigger then what it once was. Once both were on the floor he couldn't help himself. He admired her body but tried not to for too long, knowing it would make her uncomfortable or insecure. Before she could say a self-conscious word about herself he took a nipple in his mouth, suckling around the little bud while playing with the other.

She tensed this time but in a good way. She whimpered in pleasure. "Oh Steve. That feels really...really good. Like..ten times better then before I was knocked up...ooh fuck..." He could smell her juices and it just spurred him on more.

He moved to the other nipple, suckling it till it was red and perky while his free hand traveled to her yoga pants, feeling her thru the material. She moaned, arching her back, wanting more. Of what she wasn't sure. More of his amazing mouth on her breasts or move of his strong hands on her womanhood, she wanted it all.

She moaned, her toes curling , hands gripping his blonde locks. He was relentless as he sucked her nipple to the point of pain and the circling of her clit and entrance was just so much and not enough. Her organism came on strong and fast and unexpected. "Oh fuck...Steve! I'm coming! Ahh!"

He felt he come thru the pants, feeling them dampen just the slightest. The scent felt as thou it was surrounding them. It made his already painfully hard cock throb and leak. He kissed her, stopping his hands and choosing to hold her close while she came back down from the high. He kissed her neck. "You've never been so sensitive." She smirked,panting and looking up at him. "It's the hormones baby." He chuckled, kissing her head. " If your this sensitive when your pregnant, we might have a second, or third."

She playfully slapped him. "Let's just get through the first one, then we'll talk. But right now what I really want is you inside me."

It was Steve's turn to tense up, holding her close. He looked down at her. "You sure your ready?" She nodded, cupping the side of his face. "And if there's any problems I'l tell you to stop. I promise." Steve searched her dark eyes for anything that said she was lying. When all he found was love and a little nervousness he kissed her before taking his own shirt off.

He threw his shirt to the floor along with his pants and boxers. She stared at him, admiring all that sun kissed skin, those gorgeous abs that lead down to one magnificent cock that was looking painfully hard. He blushed before getting a hold of her pants, taking them off easily and throwing them with the rest of the cloths.

He saw she was nervous. He kneeled down to her warm womanhood, seeing her leaking from her climax. Before she could speak he licked a trail around her entrance, suckling lightly.

She gasped out. "God Steve, you trying to kill me?" He gently spread her legs, licking and suckling as much as he could, wanting to get her off again. She moaned, gripping the sheets until he started sucking on her clit then her hands went to her hair. "Ahh Steve...fuck..." He felt her tense before the liquid hit his tongue. She came hard and he licked up every drop.

While she was panting he moved, positioning himself to her, holding hips. She caught her breath and looked up in his baby blues. She saw the nervousness, the fear he might trigger something and be back to square one. She smiled softly, wrapping herself around him. She might be reckless, she might be stubborn but she knows when she's ready for something. She nodded to him. "Make love to me solider." He smiled, kissing her as he gently thrust in, inch of slow inch.

She gasped, feeling him move inside her. Feeling his cock stretch her perfectly. She closed her eyes, relishing the moment, the feel of him. God, he was so warm around her and inside. With Jason King, he was so cold. Cold metal, cold heart. Steve was so warm. She wondered how he could ever trigger something so cold when he was so warm. He saw this, nearly panicking. "Toni? You ok?" She smiled. "Oh perfect. Please move before I start fucking myself on your cock." Steve blushed but leaned down, over her belly to kiss her, starting to move. In and out, slowly, giving her time to adjust before speeding up or being told to speed up.

She gasped, wrapping herself around him as much as she could. Her hands tangling in blonde hair. "Ah Steve...more...please...faster."  
He suckled and kissed her neck, speeding up his thrusts. Panting into her neck, moaning softly.

He hasn't realized how long it's been since he's held her so close, smelling the familiar scent of motor oil,coffee and apple scented shampoo. She moaned into his ear, panting and breathy. He knew she was close. She gasped. "Ahh harder...god...I'm so close Steve..." He panted, kissing her cheek, head, neck, lips. Everywhere he could. "Me to Toni..." She moaned, gripping him tighter until she came, nearly screaming. "Ahh..Steve! Oh god...ahhh" Her climax milked his ow orgasm as her walls tightened in a vice grip around his cock.

He moaned, riding out his own release with her. Once he was done, he pulled out gently, laying next to her and holding her close, kissing her head. "God Toni...I love you so much." She was panting, leaning her head on his shoulder, her hands gently resting over top her belly. "Maybe that's why this worked." Steve gave her a curious look. She continued, looking up into his blue eyes. "Because you love me. Your gentle and careful and I don't trust anybody more then I trust you. " Steve felt his eyes water as he kissed her. "Never forget that Toni." She smiled softly. "I won't."

Toni winced as she felt a kick. Steve frowned. She smiles. "Baby is kicking." Steve smiled, feeling her belly, feeling the kicks of there unborn child. Toni can't remember ever being so happy. She felt as though a heavy weight has been lifted off her shoulders. A weight she knows is named "Jason King" of Kings appliances. She had her captain to keep her safe from those horrors if they chose to haunt her again. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Toni's water broke it wasn't at any convent time or in the middle of a project or the avengers family movie night.

It was at 3:17 in the morning when she was fast asleep, unaware of the wet spot that grew under her.

Steve was fast asleep beside her. Then the contractions hit and Toni woke up gripping her round stomach. "Ah.." She was terrified. Her back and stomach were hurting so much. She whimpered which woke Steve up. Nothing wakes him easily with the exception of Toni in pain or in a nightmare.

Steve turned over to, worried about Toni. "Toni? You ok?" She gasped in pain, scaring Steve. She breathed out. "No...the baby's coming...ahh get Bruce.." He held her hand through a contraction. "I'm not leaving your side. Jarvis, can you alert the others, get Bruce in here." "Right away captain Rodgers."

She whimpered, tears running down her face as the contraction passed. "Oh god...get me to the bathroom, I do not want to ruin this bed.."

Steve quickly and gently picked her up, kissing her head as he stood. "You'll be ok. No need to be scared." She swallowed her tears as he walked her to there adjacent bathroom, turning the light on. "Your not the one having a human being pushed out of you."He sighed, ignoring the fear he felt. "True."

He placed her in there shower as she tensed, whimpering and gripping her stomach and back. Steve helped get her pants and underwear off,getting a towel to place over her legs. Steve held her hand,wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. helping her though the contraction. "That was only about five minutes. Maybe less." Bruce suddenly barged into the bathroom, hair askew and medical bag in hand. He started getting supplies out as Toni gasped as the contraction passed. Bruce spoke up. "How long in between contractions?" Steve spoke while trying to sooth Toni, stroking her hair, sitting next to her, holding her. "About five minutes. Getting shorter." Toni shook her head, gripping Stevens hand in a white knuckle grip. "No...Bruce I..need to push..oh god I feel him.." Steve saw how terrified Toni was. He can't imagine how scary and painful it must be to bring another life into the world.

Bruce kneeled quickly in between her legs, reaching in and feeling under the towel. "I can feel the head, not crowing yet but just entering the birth canal. Toni, next contraction I need you to push." She was breathing heavily and whimpering. "God it hurts so much.." She tensed, gasping in pain. Bruce looked up at her. "Toni push." She swallowed down her tears, baring down and pushing her child out.

She whimpered and gasped as she pushed. She tried to focus on the feel of Steve holding her and feared breaking his hand. Steve was worried about her breathing. Then Bruce told her to rest and she gasped, breathing heavily and he felt a little better. He kissed her head while Bruce spoke. "We're half way. A few more pushes and your child will be in your arms." She whimpered. "I'm not..sure..what was more painful...getting this reactor put...oh god..in my chest..or giving birth...I have to say...it's a very close to first..." Steve smiled against her cheek, kissing her head. "Both give life to those I love more then anything." She smirked weakly to him, breathing a bit more normal. "Sap." Bruce told her to push and she was scared again but she listened to one of her friends she trusts more then anything.

She pushed, baring down and gripping Stevens hand with such force she was glad he was a super soldier. Bruce kept talking her through it as she pushed and pushed and nearly screamed in pain as she felt her baby crowning. Bruce smiled."Almost done, baby's crowning. Keep pushing."

Toni whimpered from the pain, gasping as she felt the baby's head leave her and the shoulders start but it was a short lived pain as Bruce had her baby in his hands, whimpering and wiggling. She was catching her breath as Bruce smiled. "It's a boy. Steve, would you like to cut the cord?" Toni saw Steve's eyes watery and smiling as he moved, taking the medical scissors and cutting the cord. Bruce stood with the crying baby in hand. "Il clean him up for you and get him wrapped up." Steve nodded. "Thank you Bruce. For everything." Brice smiled, taking the tiny baby to the large sink, starting to wash him of the birthing fluids.

Steve went back to Toni, holding her close and kissing her head. "It's a boy Toni." She smiled weakly, looking exhausted. "A baby boy? I bet she looks like you." Steve chuckled, wiping away a few happy tears from her face.

It was a few minutes later Bruce came back to them, there new baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket as he handed there son over. Toni out stretched her arms as Bruce handed her there son. "Congratulations on your baby boy Toni. I'l go inform the others." Toni held her son close to her chest, almost crying at the sheer about of love and adoration she felt.

His little hand was escaping the blanket and she smile, holding his little hand. Her voice was thick with emotion. "I was right..he looks just like you." Steve chuckle softly seeing the small tuff of blonde hair and blue eyes staring at them. "Should have known. Your always right." He gently pet his son hair as Toni smirked weakly. "Damn right." Steve chuckled, kissing her head. "What should we name him?" Toni sniffled as her baby boy wiggled and held his mothers hand tightly. "Peter?" Steve suggested. Toni smiled. "Yeah. Peter is perfect."

Once Toni gained enough strength Steve helped her to the bed while holding there son with his free arm. Once Toni was laying down she fell asleep. He helped, laying the blanket over her. He smiled, holding there son with both hands, rocking him gently, kissing his little head.

While Toni slept Bruce brought in the crib they had bought for they baby's room. Bruce smiled. "Thought you might need this tonight. If you like I can give his her first medical exam after we've all gotten some rest." Steve nodded, placing him in the white crib. "Jarvis can keep an eye on her. If anything happens we'l call you. Thank you Bruce, I would have been lost In this had you not been here." "No problem. Toni and you are my family. Of corse I'm going to help. Now get some rest because the others are going to want to see the new arrival at a much better time. Oh that reminds me." He went to his medical bag, getting out a birth certificate he brought with him. Toni didn't want a hospital if it could be helped.

"I wrote down the time of birth but the rest will have to wait until I can give her an exam." Steve nodded. "Please, Bruce go get some sleep. We'l see you in the morning." Bruce nodded. "Good night. Congratulations." Steve nodded as Bruce left the room. Steve kept watch over his baby boy. He couldn't sleep. Not now. Now that he has a son that was just brought into the world not more then 20 minutes ago.

At some point in the night Steve had fallen asleep because he was being woken up by high pitched crying. It took him a moment to realize it was his infant son but the sound got quieter and he heard Toni softly shushing him. He turned over, seeing Toni holding Peter to her breast, feeding him. Steve watched quietly, not wanting to disturb the beautiful first moments between mother and son.

Toni saw Steve was awake as she feed peter. "I guess I didn't get to him fast enough. " Steve sat up with worried eyes. "You should be resting. You just gave birth hours ago." Toni nodded, gently swaying back and forth as she feed her son. "I know but he's hungry. I had to do something." Steve got up, gently leading her and the baby to the bed. "At least sit down while you feed her. Your still healing."

Toni was quiet for a moment while she stared down at the tiny being in her arms. then she spoke, nearly startling Steve. "I think that's the most scared I've ever been. I woke up feeling like my insides trying to push everything out of me. It was awful. Then when it came to actually feeling him moving inside me. It was surreal and agonizing and I was so scared I'd hurt him or if he would be a still born..." She trailed off, her voice becoming thick. Steve smiled softly, kissing her head and wrapping an arm around her. "I know. I was scared to. Not just for Peter. You to. I've seen a few friends of my mother die from it. I know medical science has gotten so much better and whatnot but dosnt make me scared any less." Toni sniffled, smiling weakly, looking at Steve. "We're both ok. And we're not going anywhere any time soon."


End file.
